


上了自己的鳏夫亲哥是种什么体验

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 鳏夫；年下；骨科
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 我真的不会取名饶过我吧失禁/口交/异物





	上了自己的鳏夫亲哥是种什么体验

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎大家来神意找我玩，秋梨膏，带我打本plz

机工发誓他绝对没想对自己失散多年的亲弟弟枪刃干这种事情，他现在只算即将酒后乱性，尽管他和他的亲弟弟两个人并没有喝醉。  
机工看着在脱上衣的枪刃有些恍惚，为什么他一回伊修加德机工坊就碰见这个衰仔，十年前两人都是年轻气盛的少年时因为一个小甜心啥狠话都放出来，打了几顿架之后他两就分道扬镳。尽管过了十年，机工还是认为这个比他晚出生一秒的同胞弟弟是个憨比，虽然当年阴阳怪气的是他，先动手打人的还是他。很巧枪刃也是这么觉得，他就只是整个保镖任务路过一下伊修加德就能碰见这个和自己长得一模一样的亲哥哥，枪刃可没忘记那年收到那只可爱小猫情书的人明明是他，他还在犹豫是否接受别人的爱意就被机工阴阳怪气的腔调膈应到，紧跟着他又被拳头砸脸，枪刃到现在想着还觉得疼。  
“我说你不会真想…”机工看见那个不仅长相就连身高都和自己一样的银白短发精灵脱得只剩一件白色衬衫居然开始犯恶心，他也算是睡人不少了，但是要操一个和自己长得一样的亲弟弟，这真是个全新体验。不过枪刃的身材看着挺好的，不愧是防护职业，胸肌都快把衣服扣子撑开了。“算了你自己弄好润滑，我不会帮你弄的。”  
“哥哥你想什么呢？肯定是我操你啊。”枪刃扯掉自己的腰带，三步并作两步冲到机工所坐的椅子边，他擒住那对长着粗糙枪茧的修长双手，动作娴熟地将机工的双手用皮带捆得结结实实，枪刃知道自己这个哥哥收到想象之外冲击时会发愣好一会，他捞起机工扔到那张看起来脏兮兮的床上，果不其然机工还在发懵所以没有反抗。“哥，你的新衣服挺好看的。”  
“啊？哦哦…嗯？！你在干啥？！”机工回过神了，他蹬腿要去踹开正在给他脱靴的枪刃，可是他的小腿也被枪刃提前压住。  
“哥，你就不能老实点做0。”枪刃把机工的长靴扔在一旁，他的手掌滑过机工结实的小腿抚上大腿内侧再隔着厚实的黑裤用力按揉了下机工包在裤内的卵蛋，“你左边还是右边？”  
“左边。”机工咬着牙红着脸隔着眼镜狠狠盯着枪刃那张和自己一模一样的脸，他大概知道为什么原来的床伴对他那对暗红的招子好评如潮，那种看猎物一样的目光再配上忽然黯淡的红色，他一个纯1都要把持不住了。  
“放屁，你明明是右边！”枪刃解开了机工的腰带，他在机工小腹上揉了两把再将机工的裤子扒下到膝盖处，枪刃似笑非笑地弹了弹机工耷拉在内裤右侧的鸡巴。“哥，你原来教我不要说谎，你怎么开始撒谎了？”  
“谁他妈教过你不要撒谎的？不是，谁知道你他妈说的是鸡巴位置啊？”  
“不然你以为呢？傻逼一样，看好你自己的情况，别他妈的说脏话，改改你的老毛病，能不能文明点？”  
“我操你…”  
“现在是我操你。”枪刃从机工上衣口袋里摸出一把小刀将机工黑色的三角内裤两边割破，他揪下那块遮羞布，布下面是根安安静静垂着脑袋的性器，可是好像有些奇怪…“你毛呢？”  
机工别过头，叹了口气，“剃了。”  
枪刃无言，他一只手把机工的裤子完全扯下，再抬起机工一条大腿。枪刃的手不像机工那样需要过多保养，因此他的手指也不像机工那般光滑，两根粗糙的指轻压着机工卵蛋下的嫩肉探向机工的后穴，那块那是长着几根银白的阴毛，紧接着枪刃触摸到了一个冰冷的东西，像是一个肛塞，堵住了机工的肉眼。“这是什么？”  
“没什么，玩具而已。”机工忽然笑起来，他自己都忘了这件事了，“拔了吧。”  
枪刃抬起头直勾勾看着那张和自己一样的脸，他似乎知道了些什么，他眨了眨眼毫无顾忌问道，“嫂子呢？”  
机工的笑容凝住了，他的双瞳忽然放大。枪刃看着机工忽然沉下的脸心想完了，机工又要给他鼻子一拳了。可机工没有，机工只是咬住了下唇，发出一声轻笑，“死了。”  
枪刃第一次见到这样的机工，那年机工赢了，他和那只可爱小猫在彼此都成年后便去十二神礼堂交换了戒指，枪刃虽然不会去问机工的消息，但是他知道机工一定会给爱人所有爱意和幸福。  
“我没保护好他，就这样吧。”  
“几年了？”  
“他走了一年了。”  
“哥你…振作一点。”枪刃虽然嘴上安慰着可手指却勾上了肛塞的指环，“让我看看你这里藏了些什么。”  
“我建议你别…唔！”枪刃没有犹豫将肛塞直接拔出，可惜没有他想象的一堆涌出的精液，难道是里面塞了颗跳蛋？枪刃放下机工的腿，解开束缚着机工手腕的腰带，他知道现在的机工不会反抗，甚至能够任他玩弄。  
“趴着，屁股对着我。”机工听着这话有些耳熟，他似乎对自己的恋人说过。不过他的恋人已经不在了，他也无所谓了。  
机工挪了挪自己的身体，对着和自己长得一样的亲弟弟毫无廉耻地展露着自己的肉穴。枪刃掰开了那个湿漉漉的肉洞，他伸进去两根手指，指尖触到的不仅有温热的肉壁还有温暖的金属。枪刃皱起眉，他用另外一只手伸进机工上衣抚上那块带着伤疤和肌肉的小腹，他轻轻地按揉着，手指抠出了其中一块金属，原来那是一颗子弹。  
“嗯…唔…”机工的阴茎悄悄勃起了，他不再否认自己的情欲，“抱我，两条大腿张开那种。”  
枪刃知道机工的意思，他坐在床上把机工像给小孩把尿一样抱起，机工微微仰起头，枪刃凑过去嘴唇与他的哥哥亲吻，机工也没有反对，他任由那个不带眼镜的“自己”的舌在自己口中劫掠，他两拥吻产生的津液滴在机工新衣服的红色领结上。  
“压我肚子。”机工低喘着命令道，枪刃很听话地隔着机工的衣服狠狠按压着机工的小腹，只听一声清脆“叮当”又一颗子弹从机工的肉穴里落了出来。  
“哥…你这样好像生孩子。”  
“啰嗦，继续。”枪刃明显感到机工找到了状态，机工的脚趾蜷缩起来，身子不由自我地往枪刃怀里钻。  
三颗四颗…一共六颗子弹。  
“你可真能吃…”枪刃摘下了机工那副已经布满雾气的眼镜，他亲了亲自己哥哥的眼角，“你就这么喜欢子弹吗？”  
“啧…”机工摘去眼镜后视线变得一片模糊，可这却让他有了与以往自慰时不同的体验。“把我放下来。”  
“哥，我想看看你的奶子。”枪刃把机工放倒在床上，他把机工的上衣一件一件扒去，只留贴身的一件黑色衬衫。枪刃把机工的衬衫的扣子解开，没有他想象中白皙的皮肉，只有在苍白皮肤上一道道缝针弹痕和缠在胸前的绑带。  
“失望了？”机工声音带了些疲惫。  
“你怎么伤疤比我还多？”  
“他走后，我只想着为他报仇，我没有朋友，只能自己去。”机工顿了顿，他伸出手捏住了枪刃的下巴，“我不知道到底是谁害死了他，我只能把那一块全杀了，魔物也好，强盗也好。那时候我没有保护好他，我没想到以他的身手也会出事，我…”  
“我是一个不称职的丈夫。”  
枪刃沉默，他和机工一样不擅长安慰人，可他和机工又不一样，机工喜欢火上浇油，而他喜欢回避话题。他掏出自己已经硬了的鸡巴，机工模模糊糊看见了充血的紫红硬物便识趣地换了个趴跪的姿势，枪刃扶着鸡巴，龟头抵在白色阴毛下泛着糜烂红色的肉眼，只是稍微蹭了两下就一挺腰将整根没入。  
“嗯！？”机工虽然自己开发得很好，但是也是第一次被真人插入，滚烫的肉棒在他体内充血涨大，这和他原来性事时的体验完全不同。机工抓住自己脱下的衣服，枪刃和他的喜好完全相同，喜欢整根抽出再整根插入，无规则的撞击让机工的身体随着枪刃胯间挺进而晃动，机工的阴茎也属于粗大的那种，那根东西狰狞地挺立着充血的龟头在他自己的肌肤上留下一道水痕。  
枪刃低头看着他两的交合处，机工喜欢干净没毛，他可不喜欢，他看着机工白皙的屁股被银白阴毛磨出粉嫩的红，随着枪刃的抽插，两人交合处也溢出了机工原来弄进去的润滑液。枪刃忍不住拍了下机工的屁股，结果换来机工一声呻吟与骂娘。  
“哥，你看着好爽，你真是1？”  
“我是…啊…起码原来是…”机工感到枪刃的插入带来一阵阵新奇的快感，那是不同于往日的填入感与满足感。  
“是吗？”枪刃又将阴茎往里面撞了些，他感到龟头触到了一块软肉，接着他听见机工发出一声浪叫。  
枪刃心领神会，他终于找到自己哥哥的高潮点了，他就挺着自己的肉枪对着机工的软肉狠狠撞去，机工开始挣扎想要逃脱这种致命的快感，可他的腰被枪刃卡在掌中。机工有些失神，他隐约间似乎看见了自己恋人模糊的影子，他的眼角开始分泌一种液体，他知道那是眼泪，可他不愿意承认他会流泪。  
枪刃不知道机工的心情，在他看来他的哥哥被插出了生理性的泪而且后穴的穴肉疯狂吸附着他阴茎上的青筋，那个肉洞又热又紧夹得他都快要射出。枪刃再次把机工像小儿一般抱起，这样他就能插得更深。枪刃撕开机工缠在胸口的绑带，揉捏着那两个还带着血污的硬挺乳头。机工往外挣扎枪刃就把他往自己怀里压，他的肉刃破开了机工更深的地方，机工发出一声饱含情欲的惨叫，枪刃看见机工的鸡巴翘在空中颤抖了两下便喷出了一股浓稠的白精，机工的后穴也同时夹得更紧，让枪刃一阵吃痛。  
“哈…你他妈怎么还不射…”机工低下头看着自己的小腹，不知道为什么，他总觉得自己的肚子被自己弟弟的鸡巴撑了起来。  
“那你帮我口出来？”枪刃没皮没脸问道。  
机工愣了愣，他从来没帮人口过，但是他还是点了点头。  
枪刃没想到机工会同意，他松开手让机工自己颤抖着站起来。机工不知道自己到底发生了什么，他的肉穴在离开龟头时还不自主地多吮了一下，两人交合处分离时甚至发出了水声。  
机工揉了揉自己的腰跪在了枪刃的腿之间，他把自己的刘海别在耳后，修长的十指扶住枪刃的卵蛋和阴茎。他先伸出舌头把枪刃龟头上的淫液舔干净，枪刃低下头看着自己哥哥苍白的脸上泛起的潮红不由吞了口口水，他揉着机工的银白短发似乎是在安抚。  
腥臊的液体没有让机工产生恶心的感觉，反倒让他刚刚射完的阴茎再次抬头。机工张开嘴含住了枪刃的肉棍，可是那根东西实在是大，他只能含住半根，机工尝试着让枪刃的阴茎在自己口中来回抽插，可他毕竟是第一次帮人口，技术差得枪刃决定帮他一把。枪刃抓住机工的头发狠狠将自己的肉棒捅进机工的喉咙口再退出一半，机工哼哼啊啊地不知道要说什么，枪刃也不在乎，他只在享受机工口中的温暖与湿润。  
枪刃感觉自己差不多要射了便抽出了自己的肉刃，他又一次抱起在干呕的机工，让自己的枪整根插进哥哥的枪口中。  
机工还没从深喉带来的恶心中回过神，他的体内就迎来了一大股暖流，机工沙哑着嗓子叫了出来，接着他的火枪打着颤喷出了一股透明的尿液。  
他被自己的亲弟弟操得失禁了。  
机工闭上了眼，他真是太丢人了。


End file.
